


The Silent Bird

by itsrainingbooks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amputation, Blood, Blood and Gore, Horror, Muteness, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrainingbooks/pseuds/itsrainingbooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection set on shelves, a small bed with thick restraints, and many many sharp blades...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silent Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! i'm back with another horrible serial killer story. Yay! i hope you all enjoy and yeah!!

The girl slowly cracked a wet eye open, tears coating her lashes as she looked around the room she was in, the last thing she remembered was a hit to the head and then…  
She went to lift an arm to wipe her eyes clean but quickly felt the resistance of thick brown leather straps pinning both her arms and legs to a bed with simple white sheets. Looking down she noticed a thin clear tube coming from her arm and up to a bag above her head. She frowned at it trying to focus on what was in it and determined it must have been a drug that was keeping her alive, so maybe she was in hospital? After an accident it had to be…... but why the restraints? She had never had violent tendencies!   
  
It was in that moment that she heard the footsteps. Soft but slow, and in several places there was a soft squeak as the floorboards complained about the new weight added to them. It was then through the blur of her vision that she saw the figure. He was tall, with a hunch of either old age or weariness. He wore a large coat on, hiding from her if he was thin or strong, and seemed to shuffle his left leg slightly when he walked. Moving over to her he looked her up and down before crossing over to a nearby medical trolley and scavenging through his tools.

The girl tried to speak and ask just where she was and what was going on, and to her horror she discovered that no sound came out. He looked over to her and gave a single small smile before running a finger over the freshly sewn up cut on the girl's neck, lightly caressing the stitches. It seemed that the man had decided to remove the girl's voice box to silence her from crying out during his procedures.

Running his hand over each tool he finally decided on a sturdy hacksaw and turned back to the now wide eyed, silenced girl. He gently moved to her side and pinned down her hand in a vice-like grip making it near impossible to move her fingers at all. He positioned the blood-encrusted blade over the tops of her fingers and slowly drew the blade over them, tearing the pure skin to shreds and cutting down through the soft tendons and nerves. The girl wanted the scream, she wanted to kick and twitch and move but the restraints and her throat prevented her from doing any of those things. Instead, all she could do was weep and open her mouth in silent protests.

The saw ruthlessly cut down between the joints of her fingers and in a few more movements each of her fingers were removed, leaving behind a bloodied stump.The man carefully collected each of the fingers and moved them back to his trolley and began cleaning and preparing them to be stored. Putting the saw back he looked over his beloved collection of tools and hummed to himself as he did so, a soft tune from years long past. This gave the girl an opportunity, a moment to look around for any chance to escape. The pain pulsed violently throughout her bloodied stump, but her body did its best to dull it away. The perk of the pain however was that her vision had cleared enough to see what was around her. The room was relatively small and full of tall shelves lined with glass jars, in some were fingers, eyes, hands and even heads. In others, shades of liquids she could not think about without heaving.

After a while he turned back and ,holding a sharp, curving knife, he hummed looking over her. Smiling, he tore away the clothes over her stomach and slowly started to slice his masterpiece. The girl winced and gripped at the sheats before going limp and cold under his cutting blood steadily dripping from the large split in her stomach as he pulled back the skin and looked over her organs, a shallow but satisfied grin on his face. He hummed his tune as he carefully and skillfully cut away each of her organs and placed them in jars to later be stored.

By the time his work was done, both his hands and the bed was coated in sticky red blood and her body had become hollowed and empty. The man hummed and cleaned his hands before carefully storing the organs and fingers away and going to retrieve his tools to dispose of the body left tied to the bed.


End file.
